Mind, Body and Soul
by Taemei
Summary: SasuNaru. “He won’t need this anymore.” and with that said he grabbed the black Konoha headband off of the blonde’s head and threw it at the feet of Sakura, then disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

My first SasuNaru fic, it's also my first fic that isn't a Bleach one lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fic I have absolutely no idea were this idea came from it just came to me one evening anyway Enjoy!!!

I tried to keep everyone in character (sorry if their OOC)

This is set in the Shippuuden Series.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru (I may add others later)

**Warnings: **Shounen–Ai, Yaoi. (don't like any of this then I have 2 words for you. .)

**Rating: **T (for now, may go up in future)

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Mind, Body and Soul

Chapter 1

* * *

Loud Footsteps.

Footsteps belonging to a particular person running through _his_ hideout.

It's not everyday you get a second chance at something, let alone a third. This person knew that all to well. He Uzumaki Naruto was going to do what he couldn't do the last two times he tried to stop that person.

His resolve was stronger than ever, he endured countless years, days, hours of training for this moment to arise again. He was going to drag Uchiha Sasuke – kicking and screaming if it came down to it – back to Konoha.

Checking every room among the many corridors proved to be useless. It was just like last time they found Orochimaru's hideout, the place held no life. A sound coming from not to far away brought the jinjuuriki to a stop.

An Explosion.

Taking off at record speed, Naruto was going to stop at nothing to get to that one person he had been chasing for nearly three years. This was his last chance otherwise Orochimaru would have himself a new vessel.

His time limit was up it was now or never.

Rounding the last corner, the hole in the wall – that probably came from Sakura's fist – was coming into view more and more. Squinting his eyes to adjust to the light, Naruto could make out the huge crater he was standing in was something probably made by the pink haired kunoichi.

Glancing around now that he had adjusted to the light, there was no one insight but the kitsune could hear jutsu's being used, fists colliding with the ground and kunai's being thrown. Closing his eyes the blonde haired shinobi searched for that one particular chakra signal.

"Naruto!! Behind You!" came a familiar scream from the person he once held a crush on.

Naruto instantaneously spun around kunai in hand ready to strike the enemy, but when he saw who it was behind him his eyes went wide.

"S-Sasuke" came the whisper from his mouth.

The raven haired shinobi just stood there, no expression on his face and kusanagi in hand, ready to strike at any given moment.

The two teens just stood there looking at each other eye to eye, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Forgetting everything else in the world, to them at that moment there was only each other. Seconds, minutes passed and neither one of the two had moved.

Sakura who was now joined by Sai, Yamato and Kakashi just stood and watched, there was nothing hey could do with Naruto inches from being killed if they put one foot wrong. They would wait for an opportunity to strike when the Uchiha was least expecting it.

'_Now is the right time… the time for you to come with me.' _with that thought the ex-konoha ninja started narrowing his eyes, red slowly seeping through his black irises that was currently unnoticed by the blonde shinobi.

Kakashi's eyes went wide with realisation noticing what Sasuke was doing._ 'This is bad!!' _Deciding attacking was too risky and he most likely wouldn't make it in time, he decided to shout "Naruto! Get away from him; don't look him in the eyes!"

Turning his head round so he could see Kakashi, Naruto gave him a puzzled look, why can't he look him in the eyes, that's what he was just doing? Realisation suddenly hit him, Sasuke was activating his Sharingan. Naruto was just about to jump away and get ready to fight with everyone else, but a hand clamped down on his shoulder holding him in place. Another hand gently grabbed his chin, and slowly turned his head to look at the eyes he no longer wanted to see.

Blood red eyes filled his vision and Naruto felt incredibly intimidated under the gaze, as if he was nine inches tall. Those cold eyes made him feel naked and helpless, as if his soul was being looked at and all its secrets revealed leaving him defenceless. Cerulean eyes that were once full of life became glassy and hollow as the Kyuubi container started to fall under a genjutsu.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Yamato stared in horror. The rouge ninja let go of the blondes face which just flopped forward lifeless. The body looked as if it harboured no soul; the only sign of life was the very slight moving of the blonde's chest indicating that he was still breathing. Wasting no time Yamato immediately started performing hand signs…

"Mokuton: Moku Joheki"

Wood started coming up from the ground underneath Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke jumped back out of the way of the jutsu at immense speed. The wood surrounded Naruto's still form encasing him.

The four Konoha ninja's ran towards the wood that encased there friend. Sakura looked at Yamato and he nodded. The wood started to go back into the ground once again revealing the blonde.

Laying Naruto gently on the ground Sakura thrust a small amount of chakra into his body. Nothing happened.

'_What kind of genjutsu is this!? That technique should dispel any genjutsu!' _Sakura frantically thought.

Kakashi, Sai and Yamato looked at each other they knew that what Sakura did should have got Naruto out of the genjutsu. Something was very wrong.

Sakura whipped her head round and looked into the smug face of the person she once loved. "Sasuke-kun!! What have you done to Naruto? Why can't I get him out of your genjutsu?"

Sasuke's lips tipped slightly upwards showing his amusement, but returned to the original thin line in a blink of an eye. "Why do you care? If I remember correctly you hated him, hated him simply because he had my attention and you didn't"

Sakura looked at the floor ashamed "I was young and naïve then… times have changed." She looked up with determination shining in her green eyes. "Naruto is my friend now and is very special to me as he is to all of us. I could careless about your attention anymore, now what have you done to him!?"

Sasuke was caught a little off guard with her outburst. So she had got over her silly little crush, not that he cared whether she had or not. He was getting fed up of this silliness now.

"What have you done Sasuke?" Kakashi asked seriously, he knew this genjutsu was no ordinary one, infact he had never seen anything like it.

"It's a genjutsu I made that only the caster of the jutsu can dispel it, it also has some other advantages as well." Sasuke smirked

"Other advantages?" Sai questioned.

"Naruto, stand up" The Uchiha commanded.

The four leaf ninja's were once again confused. What was the raven trying to pull? Commanding someone to move when there a lifeless doll under a genjutsu, but to their absolute confusion the blonde stood up.

"Naruto?" Sakura called, her voice sounded slightly strained, afraid of what she would see if he looked at her.

Naruto just stood there head facing downwards not answering the pink haired kunoichi.

"I bet your wondering what is going on with him." The four looked once again at the raven haired teen. "This is one of the advantages to this genjutsu; if I tell him to do something he will do it without resistance… Now Naruto, come here to me."

The Kyuubi container slowly started making his way towards Sasuke. Sakura made a move to stop him.

"Don't move Sakura, or any of you for that matter, make one move to stop him and i'll command him to slit his throat where he stands." Sasuke's tone was dangerous, daring you to defy him.

"You wouldn't" Sakura spat, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Wouldn't I?"

Sasuke looked her right in the eye. Loving the moment when she looked at the floor defeated.

She along with everyone else would never know that truthfully he would never command that, he didn't know why but without Naruto his life would be dull. Naruto was the light in his eternal darkness.

When the blonde haired shinobi was no more than a couple of feet in front of the Uchiha he collapsed unconscious into waiting arms. Jumping out of the crater in the ground with Naruto in his arms, Sasuke turned to look at the four defeated shinobi once more.

"He won't need this anymore" and with that said he grabbed the black Konoha headband off of the blonde's head and threw it at the feet of Sakura, then disappeared.

Sakura dropped to the floor and picked up the black headband and held it to her chest, where she cried her heart out. First she couldn't save Sasuke and now Naruto to.

The other three shinobi just looked at the floor defeated and listened to the heartbreaking sound of Sakura crying.

* * *

This was defiantly longer that what I thought it was going to be, anyway I hope you enjoyed this =D

Mokuton: Moku Joheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall) – Is an actual jutsu in the series I did not create this jutsu

Although I did make up the genjutsu that controlled Naruto in this. It doesn't have a name as of yet. If anyone has an idea on what to call it then please let me know.

Hmmm I know Naruto isn't his usual happy go lucky, dive straight in self in this chapter, but it would have ruined it if I made him like that. But I will make him like that in later chapters, so I know he's a bit OOC in this chapter.

I hope no one else was too out of character, if they were please let me know and suggest how I can make it so there not. Anyway please Review.

IceDragonHime.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoop! New Chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Mind, Body and Soul

Chapter 2

* * *

Tsunade was as usual, unhappily going through paperwork in her office. Her mind was wondering to Naruto though. She knew this was the boy's last chance to get the Uchiha back. Tsunade didn't doubt Naruto's strength, she knew the brat was strong but she didn't know if he was strong enough to face Sasuke.

Sighing to herself she only had one thought in mind. _'I really need some sake'_

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come In" she shouted and leaned on the table for the mission report.

Tsunade wasn't expecting Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Sakura to walk into her office though. She thought they would at least be gone for a few days more, but now that she looked she noticed a certain ninja missing.

"Where's Naruto?" she questioned, although she was expecting them to tell her he was an idiot and did something stupid, putting him in hospital.

But to her surprise the four looked at the floor and said nothing, it was as if they were ashamed of something.

A few minutes of awkward silence went by; Sakura broke it by walking up to Tsunade's desk and placing something on it. It was only when she removed her hands that Tsunade saw what it was.

Naruto's hitae-ate.

Her eyes were wide as she slowly reached out to pick it up. The sannin's hands were shaking as she looked at the item in her palms. "Y-you're telling me he's, he's-"

"Dead. No he's not dead" Kakashi finished her sentence.

Tsunade's head snapped up, so the person that she now treasured the most in this world wasn't dead. A little relief flowed through her. The questions she now had now were where was he and what happened?

"Naze?" Everyone turned to look at Sakura who was now a crumpled sobbing heap on the floor. "Naze did Sasuke take Naruto, what reasons does he have? If he just wants revenge for his clan, why does he need Naruto?"

Reality slapped Tsunade, Kakashi and Yamato in the face.

'_The idiot is going to use Naruto as bait to lure Itachi out!' _the three thought simultaneously.

"Shizune!!" Tsunade barked. "Get all the ANBU we can spare looking for Orochimaru's current hide out! Also send a message to the Kazekage asking if he will help!"

Shizune nodded and with a quick 'hai' she was out of the office.

Tsunade turned to look at the four ninja remaining in her office. "You four are dismissed. Get some rest i'll alert you as soon as there's news"

"But-"

"No buts Sakura, you are no use to Naruto if you are exhausted." Tsunade sighed "He wouldn't want you to mope about; i'll do everything I can to find him."

Watching the four retreat out of her office, Tsunade slumped back into her chair. She really had no idea what to do; all she could do was hope that Gaara would help. She was confidante the Kazekage would help if it was to do with the blonde.

Getting out of her chair she knew she had to call a meeting with the council about this.

'_You are not getting away with this Uchiha!!'_

-(_)-

It was just like any other day in Suna, the village was running peacefully and everyone was happy. Ninja were training or out on missions, villagers were going about there normal daily routines. Nothing major had disturbed Sunagakure since the Akatsuki incident several months ago.

In the Kazekage tower, one red headed Kazekage was going through the days paperwork like always. Its was around mid-day and deciding he could do with a small break, he put his brush down and leaned back in his chair.

His break was cut short by a messenger bursting through his office door.

"Kazekage-sama, there is an emergency letter from Konoha!"

Taking the letter and reading it through Gaara set his face in a deep scowl. He was not happy about this news one bit. Crushing the offending item in his hand, he turned to the messenger.

"Get my brother and sister im leaving for Konoha immediately." He stated getting up from his chair. "Also send out several ninja to look for Orochimaru's current hide out, they are to help the leaf shinobi"

With that said he left his office and proceeded to his living quarters to get ready for the three day trip. Despite loosing the Shukaku, Gaara still had all his sand abilities. It was a mystery and many assumptions were made, but a final conclusion was never made. Gaara didn't care though it just ment he could still protect those dear to him.

After replacing his Kazekage outfit with his ninja one and placing his calabash gourd on his back, Gaara exited his quarters and started down the hallways of the Kazekage tower. It wasn't long until Temari and Kankuro found him demanding to know what was going on.

"Gaara what's the big emergency?" Temari asked. "I was training until a messenger came up to me saying you were going to Konoha."

"Same here." Kankuro butted in. "I mean you look really pissed off, I haven't seen you in this bad a mood in a long time."

"Read this." was all the red head said, throwing a ball of paper behind him.

Temari caught the piece of paper with ease and carefully opened it. It was obvious that whatever was on this paper was the cause of her brother's bad mood. Reading the letter through Temari could do nothing but gasp.

"Temari what's wrong? What does it say?" Kankuro asked worriedly.

"It says-

_Dear Kazekage-sama_

_We have hit a sudden emergency in Konoha and are in need of your immediate help._

_Recently we discovered a hideout belonging to Orochimaru, we sent out a team of ninja that consisted of, Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. This was in hopes that they could bring back the Nukenin Uchiha Sasuke._

_Upon their return Uzumaki Naruto was missing. I'm afraid to tell you that Uchiha Sasuke kidnapped him. We are certain that he is going to use him as bait to lure out Uchiha Itachi, a member of Akatsuki._

_We are hoping you can assist us in looking for the current hideout of Orochimaru to rescue Naruto._

_Fifth Hokage._

Gaara stopped and spun around to face them. "Are you coming with me or am I going by myself?"

The two elder siblings could do nothing but feel sympathy for their younger brother. They knew that Gaara loved the blonde dearly. It was not the love of a lover but that of a sibling. The two both understood each other far better than anyone else could.

Temari and Kankuro knew that they were in debt to the blonde. Naruto had helped Gaara more than they ever could. He gave them back there brother, gave them the chance to be there for Gaara when they couldn't before. It was now their turn to help him. They had their answer before the question was even asked.

"We are coming with you"

-(_)-

In a hideout somewhere in Otogakure, a raven haired teen was starting to get impatient. His 'prisoner' as he liked to call him was still unconscious.

Walking up to the figure on the bed, the teen gently stroked the captive's blonde locks out of his face. When the teen realized what he was doing he snapped his hand back.

Mumbling something to himself he stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Unknown to him this caused the boy on the bed to stir showing signs of waking.

* * *

And another chapter done. Sorry if it seems boring but it's kinda important to the plotline.

Next chapter Naruto wakes up so u'll have to wait to find out what happens.

Yep I made it so Gaara can still use sand despite no longer having Shukaku. If you want me to explain in the story how then let me know in your reviews ^^

I uploaded this chapter sooner than planned because im nice like that lol jk, but im not sure when chapter 3 will be up probably in the next week or so. I have a week off college so i should be able to write more often.

I hope no one was too OOC, i'm pretty sure I did ok in this chapter. Anyway please review I love knowing what you guys think of it =D

IceDragonHime.


End file.
